


Tears

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is crying, M/M, sorry it's kind of sad, stiles feels helpless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles walks into the loft and finds Derek crying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Come2findme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/gifts).



> The title is kind of lame but I was listening to "Red Eyes and Tears" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club...

Stiles don't know what to do. He never saw Derek like that. He never thought he would see Derek like that. Derek is crying. He is sitting on his couch, his head in his hands. Stiles can see his shoulders shaking. He takes a step further in the loft. Derek apparently hasn't heard him enter the apartment because he still hasn't reacted to Stiles' presence.

Should he leave, should he try to comfort him. Stiles takes another step towards Derek. Finally the other man lift his head slowly, looking at Stiles. His eyes are puffy like he's been crying for hours. Stiles feels a lump forming in his throat at the sight of his friend like that.

"Derek", Stiles says softly.

Derek sniffs a little and wipes his eyes with his sleeves.

"What do you want Stiles ?"

"I, I forgot a book here yesterday, but...never mind. Are you...are you okay ?"

Stupid question, stupid, stupid, stupid. Of course he's not okay.

Derek just stared at him blankly before reaching for the book in the middle of the coffee table and throwing it in Stiles direction.

"Here's your book, now leave me alone."

Derek doesn't even sound angry he just sound...void. Completely empty of emotions apart from the tears that are still streaking his cheeks.

"No, I am not leaving, not when you are like this."

"Go, please."

Instead of listening to Derek, Stiles close the distance between where he was standing and the couch. 

"Tell me Derek, please."

"It's...it's the fifth anniversary of Boyd's death."

At the words, Stiles starts crying too. He remember, he was there too, that night. So he does the only thing he can think off, he puts his hand on Derek's shoulder and let him cry.


End file.
